gabrielknightfandomcom-20200215-history
Franklin Mosely
Franklin Mosely is Gabriel Knight's best friend since childhood. He calls him Mostly, but Mosely forbade him calling him like that in front of his colleagues. He is voiced by Mark Hamill, best known for his role as Luke Skywalker in the Star Wars series. Background The maiden name of his mother is Humphrey and she used to speak French. When he was little he wanted to be an astronaut or a fireman. With Gabe they used to play Monkey-in-the-Middle and they pissed off their Senior year teacher Ms. McKelly and Gabe's grandmother, and they met girls at the library that way. Once Mosely stole Gabe's bike. He was married to Annie but she left him. He is working as a detective for the New Orleans Police Department. One night he and Gabe used illegally a police tracking device to freak out girls. Sins of the Fathers Mosely investigates the Voodoo Murders case but also secretly shares information with Gabe, as he has promised him to make him a character in his next novel. For this, on Day 1 he sends him an envelope with a police photograph of a crime site, and a photo from his youth. That day he is found by Gabe near Lake Pontchartrain investigating the latest murder. He dismisses the supernatural aspects of the Voodoo Murders that Gabriel pursues, but as the facts of the case become undeniable, he proves himself as a strong ally in helping to solve the case. On Day 4 he is angry that the "guys upstairs" closed the Voodoo Murders case. Gabriel insisted to reopen it and Mosely asked him proofsa dna leads. On Day 5 Gabe provides him with Hartridge's notes proving that there is a cult, a clipping about a related 1810 murder proving that they are a threat, and the comparison of a snake scale found in the crime site, and the snake kept by Dr. John at the Voodoo Museum, as well as a reconstructed Veve pattern. He is convinced and leaves the department to reopen the case, but as he was being watched, he was suggested to leave for "vacation". On Day 6 he secretly leaves a note at St. George's Books for Gabe notifying him that he went underground, and the advice to stay out of this. He also left him the key to his office. On Day 7 Gabe finds him inside the Gedde crypt. Gabe mistakes him for dead, then he is hit and falls unconscious. Mosely actually was hiding, and thinking that Gabe was "one of them", he hit him and left. However his wallet is left behind; Gabe uses his American Repressed card to travel to Germany and then to the People's Republic of Benin. In the subsequent days, Mosely still works underground and discovers that the Voodoo cartel, controlled by the Gedde family, has ties to big names from judges to the mayor and controls everything in New Orleans. He is however unable to find any concrete evidence that would make anyone believe. On Day 10 Gabe returns and is surprised to see Mosely hiding in St. George's Books, still alive. They fill each other in, and then arrange a plan to discover the Voodoo hounfour, rescue Grace and find evidence against the Gedde cartel. With the clues left by Gabe, Mosely arrives to the hounfour just when Gabe discovers Grace. They disguise as cultists and participate to the ceremony where Grace is to be sacrificed. Things don't go as Gabe had planned, as Malia Gedde is already possessed by Tetelo. Mosely shoots Dr. John when he moves against them, and he holds Grace. During the standoff with Malia, Gabe throws the Talisman at Mosely and instructs him to run away with Grace under its protection. Mosely appears again in the "bad ending" with Grace, discussing how the last descendants of the Gedde and the Ritters annihilated both families. Blood of the Sacred, Blood of the Damned He returns in the third game, where he "coincidentally" is touring the same area in the Languedoc of France where Gabriel is investigating a kidnapping. He displays a suspicious interest in Gabriel's case and a reluctance to reveal his actual intentions. He and Gabriel have a playfully antagonistic relationship, with Mosely often ending up as the butt of Gabriel's jokes. He harbors a secret crush for Grace, and takes offense at Gabriel's demeaning treatment and overall attitude toward her. In GK3 Mosely has joined the tour of Rennes-le-Château which raises Gabriel's suspicions that he may be up to something. He and Gabriel are old friends. "Mose" is notable as a comic character, even bringing his gold blazer from the first game with him. It is later used by Gabe in combination with other items to acquire a WWII issue Harley from the moped-rental, leaving "Mose" with the worst bike in the lot. However, Mosely is a competent cop, helping Gabe investigate the murder-scene of Mallory and McDougal and later joining Gabe and Mesmi as they enter the underground temple. Mose is revealed to have been sent by the CIA to investigate the area, this is revealed after he steals Larry's manuscript from Gabriel. Over the course of the game he also tries to get close to Grace but never gets a chance to express his feelings due to the relationship issues between her and Gabriel. Personality and traits He plays the trumpet and he was number one at the Louisiana State Fair marksman contest. He loves his job, has one of the best records in the Dep and since he knows the mayor, he aspires to be Chief of Police someday. Mosely and Gabriel have been friends since childhood, so Gabriel is not afraid to ask him the hard questions. Their friendship is based on bantering and practical joking, so Gabe employs insults to fish out answers, and take advantage of the certain privileges detectives have.GK1HB, 5 See also *Franklin Mosely (GK1HD) *Franklin Mosely (novels) References Category:Characters (GK1) Category:Characters (GK3)